


The Reason for the Lesson

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [51]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, discussion of cost of resurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In the final fic written for Journey through time Nate Grey has a confrontation with Mother Askani
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Reason for the Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The Reason for the Lesson

“Hello Nate,” She said as he entered the room standing behind her with a dark scowl on his face. She had expected this confrontation ever since they arrived in her time line. “What can I help you with?”

“Whatever you showed Rachel disturbed her a great deal,” He said and she caught the hint of warning in his tone. “I don’t know why you’ve been doing things but it stops now.” He turned and was leaving.

“No,” She said and he turned back. “I have to do these things Nate and yes what I showed Rachel horrified and disturbed her but it was necessary Revelation is very difficult ask my followers.” He frowned even more then. “Is there a problem.”

“You wrap yourself up like a religious figure,” He said his face even darker than before. “You should drop the act and just be straight with us no one here is going to buy your religious posturing.”

“What a strange sentiment from the man who once called himself the Shaman of the Mutant Tribe,” She said and saw him start. “But then you don’t really remember too much about that period of your life do you it is all hazy has been ever since you came back to life.”

“Yes, my death is crystal clear but the events leading up to it are fuzzy and indistinct,” He said staring at her in confusion. “How did you know that?” She could tell he was worried that she’d been snooping inside his head.

“Everyone Madelyne Prior resurrected experienced those side effects,” She said deciding to speak plainly as he requested. “Why do you think Betsy who in the months leading up to her death had left Warren and happily moved on was so quick to fall back in bed with him?” She could see his confusion. “If anything Betsy should have been drawn to Neal the man she loved passionately before she died but her memories of him were fuzzy and the memories of Warren were strong and clear.” She added a final warning. “A word of advice to remember Nate, raising the dead always has complications no matter how it is done.”

She waited and knew what was coming she could see the exact moment he decided to ask the question. “Why did you really send me and Sam to that other world for seven years,” He asked darkly. “We accepted the reason you said you sent us there very early on so why did you leave us there for so long?”

“Because it was necessary do you think any of the team would have survived that encounter with Bogan in the fifth time line if you hadn’t faced him once before?” She saw his anger then and knew he was furious. “Everything that happened in that world was for the good of the future you needed to learn to trust others instead of just yourself all the time.”

“If it was all about me why did you send Sam,” He asked and she felt it then his power and knew that he could smash her like a bug. She was too old to keep up with him and in his anger he could destroy her easily. “Why did Sam have to experience that horror at Sinister’s hands or have an additional seven years without his family?”

“It wasn’t just all about you,” She said and saw him pause. “Everything I have done to all seven of you who got brought along on this trip was done for the good of the world I’m sending you back too.” She could tell he didn’t understand but that was okay he wasn’t supposed to. “Everything will make sense in time just go back to your friends and your time among my people the world your going back to isn’t going to be as relaxing.”

She waited expecting an outburst or possibly even violence but he turned and left and she relaxed. She had known she was playing with fire making Nate and Sam the ones she showed the horrible truth of what their future would have been but they were the best choice. She sat down feeling tired her strength was fading faster than she thought she was reaching the end of her life. She had enough time to send them home and pass on her final message but after that she would most likely die. She hoped there would be no surprises otherwise she might be forced to break a promise to survive. 

The End


End file.
